1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a cutlery base with built-in illumination equipment, wherein an illuminant is installed at the lower extent of the cutlery base and the cutlery base has a translucent component inserted into at least one lateral surface such that the illuminant projects light towards the translucent component on the cutlery base. This enables the cutlery base to not only be capable of ensheathing cutlery, but also allows it to function as a night lamp that indicates its position in darkness to prevent accidental contact by persons.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cutlery bases are typically rectangular blocks having a certain angle of inclination. The flat surface at the top end of the said blocks are step contoured, with said flat surfaces having a plurality of crossed slots, the said slots extending into the blocks. When such structures are utilized, the slots formed therein enable the insertion of various cutlery into the different slots and allow the storage of the cutlery until the user needs to remove them for use. Other than that, they have no other function. Furthermore, since such cutlery bases are of a fixed height, cutlery of greater length cannot be completely inserted into the slots; as such, people in the kitchen at night groping for the light switch in the darkness often mistakenly touch the cutlery in the cutlery block, a situation in which cuts and other dangerous events may occur.
To improve the various shortcomings of the said conventional cutlery bases, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and continuous experimentation that culminated in the successful development of the cutlery base with built-in illumination equipment of the invention herein; the said cutlery base has formed in its top end a plurality of insertion slots that provide for the ensheathing of cutlery and, furthermore, the said cutlery base has formed in at least one of its lateral surfaces an opening that is contiguous to the insertion slots, with a translucent component inserted into the said opening; furthermore, the said cutlery base has conjoined to its bottom end a footing of a matching shape and an illuminant is installed inside the said footing; and covering the contact surfaces between the said footing and the cutlery base is a translucent waterproof hood.
One objective of the invention herein is to provide a cutlery base with built-in illumination equipment in which the said cutlery block structure enables the light rays emitted by an illuminant inside a footing to penetrate a translucent waterproof hood such that light is projected outward through the translucent component on a lateral side the cutlery base, thereby guiding people in a dark kitchen and enabling them to reach a correct position or required article.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a cutlery base with built-in illumination equipment in which the said cutlery base structure is illuminated and since the position of the cutlery base position is indicated, this prevents persons entering the kitchen during darkness from contacting the cutlery in the cutlery base, thereby achieving the objective of assuring personal safety.
Still another objective of the invention herein is to provide a cutlery base with built-in illumination equipment in which the said translucent component on the lateral side of the cutlery base can be graphically embellished with different patterns such that when the illuminant of the footing projects light through the translucent component, the pattern on the translucent component is reflected from the outer periphery of the cutlery base and as such, not only is the appearance of the cutlery base enhanced, the light rays reflecting from the cutlery base never become uninteresting because the degree of light ray transformation is intensified.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the form, structure, and function of the present invention, the preferred embodiment thereof is accompanied by the brief description of the drawings below and followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.